


Zodiac Things

by Me_Meow



Series: Mimi's Miscellaneous Mess [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aesthetics, Colours, Fortune Cookies, I got nothing, IKEA, Mermaids, Nymphs - Freeform, Other, Road Trips, Squads, horror movies, sleeping, what is tagging?, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 116
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: I'm bored and I like zodiacs. Pretty self-explanatory. This is purely made up, and most of these come from the Internet.





	1. As Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> People do this all the time on Wattpad. I don't have an account and I don't want one. Ps, I don't own any of this.

Aries: Has probably pissed off the Mer-king on more than one occasion

Taurus: Grumpy and lies on their back all day, but can sing pretty well

Gemini: Talkative, friendly, gets along with everyone, eats everything but is still thin from swimming so much

Cancer: Collects treasures from sunken ships and takes care of all the sea creatures

Leo: Stares at themselves in a mirror all day and has a million friends, but accidentally gets into fights

Virgo: Intellectual mermaid, always reading and exploring new things and is obsessed with astronomy

Libra: Literally always combing their hair and swimming with their friends, always keeps the peace

Scorpio: Really dark mermaid, but super beautiful and mysterious with a dark past

Sagittarius: Always swimming at 100 mph and getting themselves into trouble, always happy

Capricorn: Hates humans and warns everyone to stay away!

Aquarius: Unhealthy obsession with humans, collects human things, always exploring shipwrecks. Has tried to shapeshift into a human before

Pisces: Happy mermaid that can communicate with fish and blows bubbles towards the surface when humans are around


	2. While Sleeping

Kicks all the covers off the bed: Sagittarius, Capricorn

Ends up on the opposite side of the bed: Aries, Virgo, Pisces

Rolls off the bed: Scorpio, Taurus

Cuddles their pillow: Leo, Libra

Sleeps with a teddy: Gemini, Cancer, Aquarius

Honestly, I feel like mine is pretty accurate.


	3. Watching A Horror Movie

Watching a Horror Movie:

Aries: THAT’S FREAKING AWESOME *As someone’s head is chopped off*

Taurus: *Laughing*

Gemini: Shiz Shiz SHIZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Cancer: I DON'T LIKE THIS ONE BIT OMG NO!

Leo: *looking at Taurus like “WTF”*

Virgo: This is so stupid. None of this could actually happen! *actually really freaking scared*

Libra: *agrees with Virgo, but keeps screaming at the jump scares*

Scorpio: I wonder if I could pass as a serial killer? And get away… 

Sagittarius: *cuddling to Aquarius bc their scared*

Capricorn: *not going to sleep for 2 weeks*

Aquarius: YOU’RE ALL GONNA FLIPPING DIE OMG DONT GO IN THERE! *hanging onto Sag for dear life*

Pisces: *is actually a murderer watching a horror movie* MWAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am afraid of horror movies, but I'm pretty scary... Ironic, huh?


	4. As Nymphs

Aries: Lampades, the nymphs of the Underworld; these nymphs serve both. Persephone and Hecate, powerful goddesses, as ladies in waiting and torchbearers. Their skin and eyes glimmer like a candle's flame, colored a brilliant, heady orange or as dark as coal; their smiles are blinding and their laugh is like the crackle of a flame.

Taurus: Alseides, the nymphs of glens; Taurean nymphs reside in meadows and groves, basking in the sunshine, walking with the deer and caring for the plants and animals; their skin is always rosy and sun-kissed and it shimmers like gold and smattered with the same soft pattern as a doe, and eyes like a doe's as well, thick hair braided intricately and decorated with flowers.

Gemini: Aurae, nymphs of the breeze; Gemini nymphs drift through the air, playing with human's hair and dancing through the leaves. Their skin is a soft, silvery blue, smooth as the sky, only broken by the small scales scattered across their cheeks and joints, all radiant blue; their hair floats around them and their voice is like chimes.

Cancer: Limnades, nymphs of lakes; these quiet nymphs drift through the murky water of lakes, playing with the fish and basking with alligators and turtles, and seducing anyone who might pass by. Their skin shimmers dully, slightly green in tint and their faces are tattooed with dark green stripes that decorate their cheeks like a trail of tears.

Leo: Anthousai, nymphs of flowers; these playful nymphs play in the forests, fields and gardens, flirting with unwitting humans and decorating themselves with flowers and plants. They smell like lilies and jasmine so butterflies flutter around their heads; their skin is patterned like irises, brilliant purples, golds and pinks, delicate like a water painting.

Virgo: Hydryades, nymphs of the trees; these quiet nymphs reside within trees and forests where they care for animals. Virgoan nymphs' skin is camouflaged so that they may blend in with the trees, dark and intricate patterns which stretch across their backs and decorate their faces, eyes slitted like a reptile's.

Libra: Nephelai, nymphs of the clouds; Libran nymphs are very rarely seen by humans as they reside in the clouds; they are dreamy, quiet and peaceful creatures who fly with the birds and provide the world with rain. Their skin is like pearl which varies from the softest white to the angry grey of a storm, their eyes are as pink as the sunrise and their hair floats around them in a haze.

Scorpio: Naiads, nymphs of freshwater; these nymphs can be found in rivers, lakes and springs where they hunt fish and anything else that wanders too close to the water's edge. They also seduce any humans who happen upon them. Their eyes are large and dark to see underwater, their hair a messy tangle and nails long and sharp; their skin is scaled like a koi's but a brilliant silver or bronze.

Sagittarius: Epimeliad, nymphs of apple tress and flocks; Sagittarian nymphs follow flocks and explore the world around them, playing with horses and cows and goats and seducing their owners; when they sleep they return to their original state, an apple tree. Their eyes are bright like a spark, their hair white like apple blossoms and wool and their skin is patterned like the bark of a tree.

Capricorn: Oreiades, nymphs of the mountains; these nymphs are highly reclusive and quiet, they reside in the most remote mountains in the world and are very rarely seen by humans. They resemble the animal of their Sign, their pupils rectangular and their eyes a sharp gold, small horns curving from their foreheads; their hair is kept in tight pleats, their skin speckled softly to blend in with the jagged rocks.

Aquarius: Asteriai, nymphs of the stars; these nymphs live far away in the vast expanses of space where they drift and play in complete silence: constellations are their embrace, shooting stars their tears. Their skin is as brilliant as the sun, golden, red and even deep blue, and it shimmers in an unending pulse of light.

Pisces: Haliae, nymphs of the sea; Piscean nymphs reside in the sea and can occasionally be spotted dancing on the seashore. Their hair reaches their ankles, strands of pearls and shells woven within it; their skin has a pearlescent sheen from years spent in the water and small scales, pink and pearl-like, decorate their webbed hands and creep up their legs.


	5. Dealing W/ Romantic Rejection

Aries: That didn’t work. I need to try again.

Taurus: You’re not following the script.

Gemini: ??? I never asked you out, what are you talking about, I don’t even know you

Cancer: *tells everyone close to them about how sad they are. This is going to be the only topic of conversation for the next few weeks. Maybe even more*

Leo: I was doing everything right, though.

Virgo: I expected this outcome.

Libra: They must be playing hard to get.

Scorpio: Time to not open us for another 10 years as I try and get over this

Sagittarius: *reblogs sad quotes for a few days*

Capricorn: I was in denial about this outcome but it’s okay because I will bury this down along w/ all my other 39346721399239

Aquarius: Pfft, your loss, you idiot. It’s not like I ever liked you anyways. *represses tears*

Pisces: I will use this moment as a constant reminder to never do anything like this ever again.


	6. Congratulations! You’ve been chosen to represent your district for the annual Hunger Games!

Aries: “HELL YES! SHIZ IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! You better believe I’m gonna win this thing.”

Taurus: “Can someone die of overeating? The food here is heavenly. What a way to go.”

Gemini: “At least give me a chance to get laid before sending me out there!”

Cancer: “MOMMY!”

Leo: “Okay. Show face. Smile and wave, smile and wave. It’s all about the image. YOU WILL LOVE ME BECAUSE I DON’T WANNA DIE, DAMMIT!”

Virgo: “Shoot. I only have a 0.05% chance of surviving this.”

Libra: “Oh gosh, this is really happening. I can’t believe it. Of all the people out there… oh fear, I’m going to faint.”

Scorpio: “...” (internally screaming)

Sagittarius: “You all better watch out. I’m like a ninja. You won’t even see me coming.”

Capricorn: “Glory or death? Like I even have a choice.”

Aquarius: “SO THIS IS HOW MY LIFE ENDS. Oh, cruel world.”

Pisces: “I really am sorry, but you all have to die now.”


	7. What They Say When They Stub Their Toe

Aries: GOD FLIPPING DAMN IT *breaks down the door*

Taurus: SHOT MAN

Gemini: FIGHT ME YOU STUPID DOOR

Cancer: CRAP *sobs* YOU *sobbing intensifies*

Leo: Screams while lying face down in a bed

Virgo: THIS WOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED IF I HAD BEEN WEARING SHOES

Libra: Goodbye cruel world

Scorpio: *rips door off of hinges* NO MORE

Sagittarius: *hits the door* STOP

Capricorn: *bites their fist* No, I’m fine, I swear, it’s totally not broken

Aquarius: THAT DOOR WASNT THERE BEFORE

Pisces: BUT WHY ME


	8. Next Door Teen Stereotypes

Aries: The aggressive and competitive kid who is always looking for a fight or an argument

Taurus: The girl who looks very innocent and sweet, but can kill you if you steal her food! (a secret ninja)

Gemini: The over-excited kid who is very bright and smart. Always frantic and overly stressed…

Cancer: The kid who always helps everyone. So sweet and cute that no one can get mad at them!

Leo: The popular/jock. Over-confident kid who everyone looks up too. Probably a player…

Virgo: The nerdy but sarcastic girl who is always w/her books. Loves to observe things quietly.

Libra: The popular girl who is everyone’s friend. Knows all the gossip around the town

Scorpio: The mysterious and scary kid in the corner who no one dares talk to…

Sagittarius: The rich, spoiled brat who throws the best parties ever! Cool guy…

Capricorn: The class prefect/monitor who is extremely smart and serious. Very practical…

Aquarius: The outcast/emo. Crazy when you get to know them!!

Pisces: The lost, clumsy girl who is interested in her own world. Sorta cute though

Me: I feel more like would either be Virgo or Aquarius, even though I'm none of them.


	9. Aesthetics (Girls)

Aries: Knitted scarves, red lipstick, fairy lights, lemongrass, old books, balloons, minimalism

Taurus: Mint rising in the sky, wanderlust, architecture, collared shirts, cherry blossoms

Gemini: Random words in foreign languages, existential quotes, black, succulents

Cancer: ms. paint, paper lanterns, fluffy socks, floral pattern, abandoned places, clothes w/pockets

Leo: Stars, vintage, symmetry, glass, polaroids, high ceilings, vanilla, willow trees

Virgo: Watercolours, photography, tattoos, lace, monochrome, calligraphy, tea

Libra: Pastel colours, perfect eyeliners, pixel art, sunsets, freshly cut grass, impressionism

Scorpio: Melted chocolate, song lyrics, dyed hair, scented candles, rain, burning wood

Sagittarius: Oversized hoodies, graph paper, chapstick, flower crowns, peppermint

Capricorn: Ponsittas, gauzy curtains, the smell of cinnamon, teal, backyard greenhouses

Aquarius: Chlorinated pool water, mismatched rocks, piano music, brown eyes, potted plants

Pisces: Space, plaid, gradients, brand-new pens, snowflakes, coffee, dandelions


	10. In IKEA

Aries: Playing hide & seek; gets in trouble because of “health and safety” reasons

Taurus: Devouring the meatballs while testing out comfortable beds & couches

Gemini: posing all of the wooden bendy dolls on the shelves so that it looks like they’re doing weird, freaky crap to each other

Cancer: Looking at the nursery items & fantasizing about when they will be able to shop for baby furniture

Leo: Trying out all of the readily assembled display items & taking selfies to put on their Snapchat story

Virgo: Designing their perfect home interior w/the simulated computer programs

Libra: Taking a million years to decide whether they should buy a new Ektorp of Klippan; ends up getting a Lapland at the last minutes

Scorpio: Watching everyone else get absorbed by the big chain garbage; pulls Aquarius to safety

Sagittarius: Playing w/the children in Smaland childcare area; gets told that they are too tall to be playing there

Capricorn: Loading up on free tampons from the bathroom; they can’t resist the savings

Aquarius: Riding the shopping cats like scooters; almost gets kicked out by security but conveniently disappears at the right time

Pisces: Trying to pronounce all of the furniture names; fails; asks a sales rep to tell them what they should buy for their bedroom


	11. Random Squads

Emotionally Unstable Squad: Taurus, Cancer, Gemini, Virgo, Libra, Sagittarius, Pisces

Good at Hiding Emotions it’s Scary: Aries, Leo, Scorpio, Capricorn, Aquarius

Reckless af Squad: Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Aquarius

Safety is #1: Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, CAPRICORN

Screw It Squad: Aries, Gemini, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Pisces

WHY ME Squad: Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Pisces

I Was Born by the River Squad: Aries, Gemini, Sagittarius, Aquarius

The "Emontionally Unstable" and "Screw It" squads are pretty accurate to me.


	12. You Forgot

Aries: That I am not all about myself, that I love to make others happy, to make friends and lovers//But you also forgot that I pretend all my issues aren’t there

Taurus: That I can work hard when I choose to, that I’m not always lazy, that I love to put in the effort//But you also forgot that I can be dangerous when hurt

Gemini: That my love of learning is not selfish, that I want to make others happy too with what I know//But you also forgot that I’m not immune to anger

Cancer: That I can be strong and have fun, that I’m not always whining and making a fuss//But you also forgot I can manipulate you if I choose to

Leo: That I am not arrogant, that I love other people so much more than I love myself, that I am a true romantic//But you also forgot that I have a terrible temper

Virgo: That I can laugh sometimes, that I’m not so uptight that I never let myself go//But you also forgot that I’m always, always clever enough to get what I want

Libra: That I try my best to love for keeps even if it’s sometimes difficult, that I will always be kind //But you also forgot that I don’t know what’s best for myself

Scorpio: That I am sweet, that my sting is reserved for those who actually deserve it //But you also forgot that I don’t always care and sometimes I really can hurt you

Sagittarius: That I always go out of my way to make others happy, that I put myself last //But you also forgot that despite my wisdom, I can be so naive

Capricorn: That I do care about other people that I try my best not to hurt others because I’m actually nice //But you also forgot that in every situation, I come first

Aquarius: That I’m one of the most honest signs, that I don’t often use my ability to lie //But you also forgot that I enjoy being loved even if I know that I can never love back

Pisces: That I’m intelligent, that I’m not always lost in my head, that I can actually do things if I try//But you also forgot that I can lie if I need to


	13. When The World is Ending

Aries: DAMMIT THIS ISNT FAIR

Taurus: shoot i havent lost my v*rginity yet

Gemini: sleeps through it

Cancer: wont stop scREAMING

Leo: BUT IM NOT A SUPERSTAR YET

Virgo: why is it happening today?? my hair looks so good today fml

Libra: vlogging as it happens

Scorpio: finally

Sagittarius: there’s so much more stupid things i wanted to do aw man

Capricorn: spending their last minutes eating

Aquarius: haha everyone, I predicted this exact thing would happen and you didn’t listen. now die… slowly… painfully

Pisces: can’t even hear it going on because their listening to music on max


	14. As Fairy Tale Roles

Royalty - King/Queen: Aries, Cancer, Libra, Capricorn

Royalty - Prince/Princess: Leo, Taurus, Pisces, Gemini

Chosen One: Aries, Sagittarius, Aquarius

Dragons: Aries, Scorpio, Libra, Taurus

Mermaids: Cancer, Virgo, Pisces

Mischievous Fae Folk: Aries, Gemini, Libra, Sagittarius

Angels: Taurus, Leo

Gods/Goddesses: Scorpio, Capricorn, Aquarius

Vampires: Taurus, Scorpio, Capricorn, Pisces 

Travel Companion to Chosen One: Cancer, Virgo

Forbidden Lovers: Cancer/Capricorn, Gemini/Sagittarius

Valkyries: Taurus, Cancer, Gemini, Capricorn, Aquarius

Tragic Seer/Seeress: Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Aquarius, Pisces

Magic Users: Aries, Gemini, Virgo, Libra, Pisces

Talking Animals: Gemini, Libra, Sagittarius

Time Travelers, Lost in Time: Leo, Aquarius

Pirates: Aries, Gemini, Sagittarius

Hero/Villain - Used to be ex-friends/lovers: Cancer/Leo, Aries/Virgo, Taurus/Gemini

Tragic Death from Saving Everyone: Cancer, Aquarius, Pisces


	15. Pen(cil), Quill, or Sharpie?

Sharpie: Aries, Leo, Sagittarius

Pencil: Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces

Pen: Gemini, Libra, Aquarius

Quill: Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn

I feel like I'm comfortable w/pencils because I can at least erase my mistakes.


	16. Reacting to Being Yelled At a Teacher

Aries: Yells back  
Taurus: Pretends the teacher doesn’t exist and when the teacher looks for response, Taurus gets confused and asks if they’re the one the teacher is talking to  
Gemini: Stares back at teacher, internally is figuring out revenge plan  
Cancer: Gets really sad on the inside, worries about all the people looking at them  
Leo: Makes a b!tch face at the whole time and the teacher gets flusteredVirgo: Sits quietly, but isn’t embarrassed by the slightest  
Libra: Gets red faced, but when the teacher walks away, has a resting b!tch face  
Scorpio: Acts chill, gives -155574323 f*cks  
Sagittarius: Plays innocent, this happens all the time  
Capricorn: Laughs it off, inside is freaking out a little though  
Aquarius: Flips off teacher  
Pisces: Gets $hit together and doesn’t let it happen again


	17. As Family Members

There are many versions of this one, so I'm only doing a few.

Aries: The weird, scary grandpa or insane grandmother

Taurus: The grandma that's always making food or the cool uncle

Gemini: The gay cousin or the old ass great-grandfather

Cancer: The wine mom or the great-grandmother with funny stories

Leo: The vodka aunt or the golf uncle

Virgo: The “cool” soccer mom or the kind hearted dog

Libra: The fun uncle or the annoying brother

Scorpio: The dad that tries to be relatable or the wine mom

Sagittarius: The family friend that no one knows or the enraged grandfather

Capricorn: The emo older brother or the beer dad

Aquarius: The hipster/rude ass sister

Pisces: The annoying/psycho little cousin

I wouldn't say I'm the annoying cousin (I'm actually the second oldest), but I am a bit of a psycho, so....


	18. As Parents

Aries: Undercooks turkey and gives everyone salmonella  
Taurus: Spoils the kids  
Gemini: Complains about family to friends  
Cancer: Panics when child gets hurt  
Leo: Complains how they’re the only one who helps around the house and then sleeps  
Virgo: Constantly cleaning the house  
Libra: Sleeping until 3am  
Scorpio: Tries to create the best family on earth  
Sagittarius: Constantly planning holidays  
Capricorn: Tries to become the favourite parent  
Aquarius: Helps everyone with their problems  
Pisces: Constantly apologizing


	19. As Potions

Aries: Strength Potion

Taurus: Turn of Fate Potion

Gemini: Anxiety Free Potion

Cancer: Healing Potion

Virgo: A Glimpse to the Future Potion

Leo: Make Amends Potion

Libra: Hex breaker Potion

Scorpio: Love Potion

Sagittarius: Mind Strength Potion

Capricorn: Relax Potion

Aquarius: Blessing Potion

Pisces: Protection Potion


	20. How Evil is your Sign?

Aries: On a scale of 1 to 10, they’re like 2 SURPRISE

Taurus: Apparently, extremely evil

Gemini: Actually a peacemaker

Cancer: Secretly, they’re stabbing you in their mind

Leo: Sugar, spice, and everything nice

Virgo: Thinks their evil, but no

Libra: They’ll blame it on someone else

Scorpio: Actually not evil, but everyone thin

Sagittarius: The most evil, but nobody realizes

Capricorn: Capable of starting a war

Aquarius: Satan

Pisces: Will hit you with a stick, but that’s as far as it’s gonna go


	21. As Jackets

Aries: Has a knife in it somewhere

Taurus: Gaming jackets, lots of fun colours

Gemini: Some bright thing they found at a thrift store

Cancer: Band Merch

Leo: Designer brand

Virgo: What jacket? These are pyjamas 

Libra: Nice blazer, has a hidden booze bottle

Scorpio: Red satin cape

Sagittarius: John Winchester

Capricorn: Is actually metal armour they stole from a museum

Aquarius: Not even a jacket, just light flowy stuff that flaps in their face

Pisces: Has a college or state name on it, comfy pockets


	22. One Sentence to Explain each Zodiac Signs

Aries: The one who rules

Taurus: The one who strikes your heart

Gemini: The one who shines bright

Cancer: The one who is full of moons

Leo: The one who is made of sunshine

Virgo: The one who stands for themselves

Libra: The one who is filled with love

Scorpio: The one who wins your heart

Sagittarius: The one who seeks

Capricorn: The one who climbs higher than anyone

Aquarius: The one who is made of colour

Pisces: The one who dreams of the unimaginable


	23. Couples

The On & Off: Aquarius/Cancer, Cancer/Aries, Gemini/Pisces

The Intelligent Couple: Aquarius/Gemini, Virgo/Libra, Aries/Aquarius

The Adventurous Couple: Aquarius/Sagittarius, Aries/Sagittarius, Gemini/Libra

The Fancy Couple: Virgo/Leo, Scorpio/Scorpio, Virgo/Virgo

The ‘How Do They Stand Each Other’ Couple: Cancer/Aquarius, Gemini/Scorpio, Aries/Cancer

The ‘Has Been Together Since Forever’ Couple: Capricorn/Taurus, Pisces/Capricorn, Leo/Libra

The ‘Netflix and Actually Chill’ Couple: Taurus/Taurus, Cancer/Taurus, Sagittarius/Sagittarius

The Perfect Couple: Gemini/Aquarius, Cancer/Cancer, Libra/Gemini, Aquarius/Aries

The Worst Couple: Sagittarius/Aries, Aries/Cancer, Cancer/Aquarius

The Random Couple: Gemini/Capricorn, Aquarius/Leo, Virgo/Libra


	24. Types of Trips

Road Trip: Sagittarius, Leo, Taurus  
Guilt Trip: Cancer, Virgo, Capricorn  
Tripping on drugs: Gemini, Scorpio, Libra  
Tripping down stairs: Pisces, Aquarius, Aries


	25. Random Squads

Concert junkies: Sagittarius, Aquarius, Pisces, Cancer  
“Ball is life”: Aries, Gemini, Leo, Libra  
Smart & Detached: Aquarius, Capricorn, Libra, Gemini  
Super Vain: Taurus, Leo, Libra  
Drug Addicts: Aries, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Pisces  
Sleep is for the weak: Aries, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aquarius  
Sleeps for a week: Taurus, Leo, Libra, Pisces  
Potential Serial Killers: Aries, Gemini, Scorpio  
Cries for days: Cancer, Pisces  
Workaholics: Virgo, Capricorn


	26. Pretty French Words

Aries: Folie (madness)  
Taurus: Chuchoter (to whisper)  
Gemini: Etouffant (stifling)  
Cancer: Tournesol (sunflower)  
Leo: Lumiere (light)  
Virgo: Papillonner (to flutter)  
Libra: Bisou (kiss)  
Scorpio: Courageux (brave)  
Sagittarius: Epanouir (to thrive)  
Capricorn: Pesanteur (gravity)  
Aquarius: Florilege (anthology)  
Pisces: Etoile (star)


	27. Lucky Colours

Aries: Red, coral, bright pink, white  
Taurus: Brown, russet, green, turquoise  
Gemini: Peach, yellow, light blue  
Cancer: Light emerald, silver, pale yellow, pale purple  
Leo: Gold, royal purple, orange  
Virgo: Pale green, beige, gray, lilac  
Libra: Ivory, white, pink, rose, turquoise  
Scorpio: Black, emerald green, scarlet red, midnight blue  
Sagittarius: Tan, magenta, orange, ultramarine blue, cobalt blue  
Capricorn: Chocolate brown, black, dark grey, dark green, royal blue, navy blue  
Aquarius: Silver, aqua, purple, shocking pink, electric blue  
Pisces: Pale green, purple, rose, lilac, violet, grey blue


	28. What The Signs Should Get Paid For

Worrying: Gemini, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Capricorn, Pisces  
Not beating you up: Taurus, Cancer, Scorpio, Capricorn, Pisces  
Sharing their food w/you: Gemini, Cancer, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aquarius  
Helping others: Leo, Virgo, Libra, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Cancer  
Doing everyone’s work: Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Scorpio, Capricorn, Pisces, Aquarius  
Being so fabulous, it hurts: Aries, Leo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aquarius


	29. The Signs as Things my Friends have Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *These aren't my friends, that just what the post is.

Aries: I’m naming my child Moana even though I’m white  
Taurus: Flipping SAME.  
Gemini: Simply Southern, more like Simply Slave Owner  
Cancer: I will kick you somewhere you have never been kicked before  
Leo: You make me uncomfortable  
Virgo: Look at THESE legs  
Libra: It’s not drugs it’s donuts  
Scorpio: No itchy the crotchy  
Sagittarius: I (Clap) WILL (Clap) NOT (Clap) HES(Clap)I(Clap)TATE!  
Capricorn: I have the majestic voice of Morgan Freeman!  
Aquarius: Hakuna your Tatas.  
Pisces: Her boo*s are like 90% bra and 10% boo*


	30. Road Trip

Aries: Fighting w/Aquarius to change the song  
Taurus: Helping Scorpio navigate but the map is upside down  
Gemini: Singing along to the music  
Cancer: Snoozing w/their head resting on Pisces  
Leo: Asking “are we there yet” every 10 secs  
Virgo: Secretly eats all the snacks  
Libra: Loudly singing the wrong lyrics w/Gemini  
Scorpio: Is driving the car and telling Leo to shUT UP  
Sagittarius: Making faces at people as they pass  
Capricorn: Have their nose deep in a book  
Aquarius: Holding the radio hostage  
Pisces: Daydreaming while looking out the window


	31. Red

Rose: Taurus, Leo, Libra, Pisces  
Blood: Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn, Aquarius  
Ruby: Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio  
Apple: Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Pisces  
Red Velvet Cupcake: Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Aquarius  
Lipstick: Aries, Gemini, Sagittarius, Capricorn  
Ladybug: Gemini, Virgo, Scorpio


	32. Orange

Fruit: Gemini, Libra, Sagittarius, Aquarius  
Sunset: Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Scorpio  
Goldfish: Gemini, Aquarius, Pisces  
Tiger Lily: Aries, Cancer, Scorpio, Capricorn  
Autumn Leaves: Virgo, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Pisces  
Pumpkin Pie: Taurus, Leo, Capricorn, Pisces  
Monarch Butterfly: Aries, Leo, Virgo, Libra


	33. Yellow

Sun: Leo, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Pisces  
Gold: Taurus, Leo, Scorpio, Capricorn  
Lemon: Aries, Gemini, Virgo, Aquarius  
Canary: Aries, Cancer, Libra, Aquarius  
Honey: Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Capricorn  
Daffodil: Gemini, Virgo, Libra, Aquarius  
Mac and Cheese: Taurus, Sagittarius, Pisces


	34. Green

Grass: Aries, Leo, Sagittarius, Pisces  
4-Leaf Clover: Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Libra  
Tree: Taurus: Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn  
Kiwi: Gemini, Cancer, Aquarius, Pisces  
Jade: Aries, Gemini, Virgo, Scorpio  
Emerald: Taurus, Leo, Scorpio, Aquarius  
Money: Taurus, Leo, Libra, Capricorn


	35. Blue

Sky: Taurus, Gemini, Leo, Libra  
Sea: Cancer, Pisces, Libra, Sagittarius  
Blueberry: Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Capricorn  
Sapphire: Leo, Virgo, Capricorn, Aquarius  
Bluebird: Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Scorpio  
Neptune: Aries, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Pisces


	36. Purple

Amethyst: Cancer, Virgo, Libra, Aquarius  
Violet: Gemini, Scorpio, Capricorn, Pisces  
Lavender: Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius  
Grapes: Aries, Gemini, Virgo, Capricorn  
Jelly: Taurus, Leo, Aquarius, Pisces  
Plums: Leo, Virgo, Scorpio, Sagittarius


	37. As Instruments

Aries: Guitar  
Taurus: Flute  
Gemini: Ukulele  
Cancer: Banjo  
Leo: Vocals/yodeling  
Virgo: Violin  
Libra: Saxophone  
Scorpio: Bass guitar  
Sagittarius: Trumpet  
Capricorn: Percussion  
Aquarius: Accordion  
Pisces: Piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I can actually play the piano, and I've been playing since I was 6-8.


	38. As Fairy Tales

Aries: Little Red Riding Hood  
Taurus: The Princess and the Pea  
Gemini: The Boy Who Cried Wolf  
Cancer: Beauty and the Beast  
Leo: Rapunzel  
Virgo: Snow White  
Libra: Cinderella  
Scorpio: The Sorcerer’s Apprentice  
Sagittarius: Jack and the Beanstalk  
Capricorn: Puss in Boots  
Aquarius: The Little Mermaid  
Pisces: The Frog Prince


	39. As Taylor Swift Songs

Aries: Out of the Woods  
Taurus: New Romantics  
Gemini: Bad Blood  
Cancer: I Wish You Would  
Leo: Style  
Virgo: All You Had to do Was Stay  
Libra: How You Get The Girl  
Scorpio: Blank Space  
Sagittarius: Shake It Off  
Capricorn: Clean  
Aquarius: Wildest Dreams  
Pisces: Wonderland


	40. When Angry

Aries: Kills you  
Taurus: Throws things  
Gemini: Screams  
Cancer: Cries  
Leo: Ranting  
Virgo: Silent Treatment  
Libra: Slams doors  
Scorpio: Murders you in your sleep  
Sagittarius: Storms out  
Capricorn: Gets you fired  
Aquarius: Yells into the phone  
Pisces: Stays in bed


	41. Cuddling

Cutesy cuddling: Pisces, Capricorn, Cancer, Libra, Taurus  
Heated Cuddling: Scorpio, Leo, Aries, Capricorn, Gemini  
Consolation cuddling: Scopio, Aquarius, Cancer, Pisces, Taurus  
After-sxx cuddling: Aries, Cancer, Scorpio, Capricorn  
Hair-playing cuddling: Sagittarius, Capricorn, Virgo, Libra, Pisces, Aquarius  
Sleeping cuddling: Capricorn, Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces, Libra, Taurus, Aquarius, Sagittarius, Leo  
Playful cuddling: Gemini, Aries, Cancer, Virgo  
Crying cuddling: Pisces, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Libra, Leo, Aries


	42. When Seeing A Red Button

Presses it, hoping to destroy the world: Gemini, Virgo, Scorpio, Aquarius  
Freaks out, but presses it by accident: Aries, Taurus, Sagittarius, Pisces  
Nopety nope the hell away: Cancer, Leo, Capricorn, Libra


	43. What the signs really hate:

\- Aries: Slow people  
\- Taurus: Any sudden changes  
\- Gemini: Being told to be quiet  
\- Cancer: Bring criticized   
\- Leo: People who try to one-up them  
\- Virgo: Loud noises  
\- Libra: Rude, confrontational people  
\- Scorpio: Liars  
\- Sagittarius: Being told to “chill”  
\- Capricorn: People who doubt them  
\- Aquarius: Being told that they’re wrong  
\- Pisces: Unkept promises


	44. Random

\- As graceful as a swan: Taurus, Libra, Pisces  
\- So hot you might die: Leo, Libra, Capricorn  
\- Beyond brilliant: Gemini, Virgo, Sagittarius, Capricorn  
\- Their mind is art: Cancer, Virgo, Scorpio, Pisces  
\- They shine like the sun: Taurus, Leo, Sagittarius  
\- Cuter than a damn bunny: Aries, Cancer, Aquarius  
\- They can always make you laugh: Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Sagittarius


	45. Types of Badass

\- Aries: The Ultimate Badass  
\- Taurus: Stubborn and Ground Badass  
\- Gemini: The Genius  
\- Cancer: Strong and Underestimated Badass  
\- Leo: The Commander Badass  
\- Virgo: The Mastermind Badass  
\- Libra: Unexpected Charming Badass  
\- Scorpio: Sneaky and Sly Badass  
\- Sagittarius: Fierce Warrior Badass  
\- Capricorn: Determined and Aggressive Badass  
\- Aquarius: The Intelligent Badass  
\- Pisces: The Quiet Badass


	46. Die With You, Die For You, Kill For You

\- Aries: Die With You  
\- Taurus: Die With You  
\- Gemini: Kill For You  
\- Cancer: Die With You  
\- Leo: Kill For You  
\- Virgo: Die For You  
\- Libra: Die With You  
\- Scorpio: Kill For You  
\- Sagittarius: Die With You  
\- Capricorn: Kill For You  
\- Aquarius: Kill For You  
\- Pisces: Die For You


	47. The best things you can say to a sign:

\- Aries: I choose you  
\- Taurus: I trust you  
\- Gemini: I like you  
\- Cancer: I love you  
\- Leo: I admire you  
\- Virgo: I need you  
\- Libra: I fancy you  
\- Scorpio: I want you  
\- Sagittarius: I’m crazy about you  
\- Capricorn: I respect you  
\- Aquarius: I understand you  
\- Pisces: I feel you


	48. Signs + Anger:

\- Ready to murder someone: Aries, Sagittarius  
\- FIGHT ME B!TCH: Leo, Cancer  
\- Blasts music and screams the lyrics: Taurus, Gemini  
\- Silently plans their revenge: Scorpio, Virgo  
\- Tries to calms down but fails: Aquarius, Capricorn  
\- Yelling but crying at the same time: Libra, Pisces


	49. What the signs spend their money on most:

\- Clothing: Libra, Leo, Aries, Scorpio  
\- Books: Virgo, Aquarius, Gemini  
\- Food: Capricorn, Taurus, Sagittarius  
\- All of the above: Cancer, Pisces


	50. As mythical creatures:

\- Aries: Griffin  
\- Taurus: Centaur  
\- Gemini: Zombie  
\- Cancer: Unicorn  
\- Leo: Werewolf  
\- Virgo: Ogre  
\- Libra: Pegasus  
\- Scorpio: Demon  
\- Sagittarius: Vampire  
\- Capricorn: Elf   
\- Aquarius: Dragon  
\- Pisces: Mermaid


	51. Hot or Cold?

\- Hot- headed: Capricorn, Gemini, Taurus, Cancer  
\- Cold- hearted: Pisces, Aquarius, Libra, Sagittarius  
\- Both: Scorpio, Leo, Aries, Virgo


	52. Where to find the signs:

\- Aries: Roof  
\- Taurus: Couch  
\- Gemini: Car  
\- Cancer: Kitchen  
\- Leo: Beach  
\- Virgo: Home  
\- Libra: Mall  
\- Scorpio: Bedroom  
\- Sagittarius: Outside  
\- Capricorn: Hell  
\- Aquarius: Forest  
\- Pisces: Therapy


	53. “Hey, you feeling okay?”

\- *eyes filled w/tears* I’m fine: Water signs  
\- *screaming internally* I’m fine: Air signs  
\- *twitching uncontrollably* I’m fine: Earth signs  
\- *forcing a smile* I’m fine: Fire signs


	54. The Signs in School

\- Aries: Yelling  
\- Taurus: WTF are I doing here?  
\- Gemini: Has to leave the class because they’re laughing at their own joke.  
\- Cancer: Eating in class  
\- Leo: How about no  
\- Virgo: Has good grades and is probably hiding a machete in their bag  
\- Libra: Never does homework  
\- Scorpio: Looks like they’re going to murder everyone  
\- Sagittarius: Procrastinates until the end of time  
\- Capricorn: Thinks they’re the teacher  
\- Aquarius: No f*cks were ever given  
\- Pisces: Drawing on the desk


	55. As Types of Deres:

\- Tsundere: Leo, Gemini  
\- Yandere: Scorpio, Taurus  
\- Kuudere: Virgo  
\- Dandere: Capricorn  
\- Deredere: Cancer, Pisces  
\- Kamidere: Aries, Sagittarius  
\- Himedere: Libra, Aquarius


	56. "What Do You Do For Fun?"

\- I’m an artist: Pisces, Libra, Aquarius, Leo  
\- Good question: Taurus, Gemini, Cancer  
\- I collect souls: Scorpio, Virgo, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Aries


	57. The...

The “All I Do Is Listen to Music and Overthink Sh!t” Squad:  
Pisces, Virgo, Cancer, Aquarius, Taurus, Scorpio


	58. Finding out someone has a crush on them:

\- Aries: Hahahahahahahahaha k  
\- Taurus: Is this a joke  
\- Gemini: Lets make a baby  
\- Cancer: !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
\- Leo: Well, who wouldn’t?  
\- Virgo: This is awkward bye  
\- Libra: How cute awww  
\- Scorpio: Oh god no why  
\- Sagittarius: Okay haha  
\- Capricorn: Stop that  
\- Aquarius: How do I respond to this situation  
\- Pisces: … I LIKE YOU TOO I THINK


	59. As Ghosts:

\- Aries: Hides in closet and screams demonically at night  
\- Taurus: Doesn’t really do much, usually found in inanimate object  
\- Gemini: Knock stuff over, scrapes nails against walls, smashes glass  
\- Cancer: Comforts small children, protects their loved ones. Acts as a guardian angel  
\- Leo: Terrorizes crowds, has a soft spot for children  
\- Virgo: Rearranges everything, frequently haunts the same place  
\- Libra: Shows up in mirrors, leaves clues where to find them  
\- Scorpio: Seeking revenge, haunts people that did them wrong  
\- Sagittarius: Sets stuff on fire  
\- Capricorn: Summons Lucifer in people’s houses  
\- Aquarius: Possesses people  
\- Pisces: Little girl ghost, often plays with other little kids and becomes their “best friend”. Can be either good or bad


	60. “You’re pretty.”

\- Aries: “Okay, thanks.”  
\- Taurus: “Nice joke.”  
\- Gemini: “Prettier than you, for sure.”  
\- Cancer: “I’m glad you think so.”  
\- Leo: “I know.”  
\- Virgo: “No, actually, I have a pimple. And it’s ugly.”  
\- Libra: “Aw, I love you, let’s get married!”  
\- Scorpio: “I know you’re just trying to trick me into liking you so you can take over my soul and send it to the Nether world, right?”  
\- Sagittarius: “Really? … Oh, well, okay.”  
\- Capricorn: “I prefer ‘angelic,’ but ‘pretty’ is fine for now.”  
\- Aquarius: “How much did my mum pay you to say that?”  
\- Pisces: “So…?”


	61. Usual Thoughts:

\- Aries: T U R N U P   
\- Taurus: Wat  
\- Gemini: What if I was in a horror film?  
\- Cancer: hungry  
\- Leo: WAT  
\- Virgo: well sh!t. what am I supposed to do?  
\- Libra: (literally any song)  
\- Scorpio: help  
\- Sagittarius: why did they show a slight change of emotions what did I do  
\- Capricorn: aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
\- Aquarius: (wake me up) WAKE ME UP INSIDE (can’t wake up) WAKE ME UP INSDIE (SAVE MEE)  
\- Pisces: (ponders life questions)


	62. A Zodiac's Signs How-To:

\- Aries: Be stronger  
\- Taurus: Face life  
\- Gemini: Be optimistic  
\- Cancer: Love everyone in one way or another  
\- Leo: Be proud and confident  
\- Virgo: Work hard  
\- Libra: Break free  
\- Scorpio: Be really passionate  
\- Sagittarius: Treat people well  
\- Capricorn: Stay focused  
\- Aquarius: Be an individual  
\- Pisces: Never give up


	63. The Signs as Parents:

\- Aries: *burns dinner*  
\- Taurus: Never stops swearing  
\- Gemini: Forces their kids into sports  
\- Cancer: The cool parent  
\- Leo: *forgets the kids at the park*  
\- Virgo: Forces their kids to do their homework  
\- Libra: “Leave each other alone and leave, I’m tired”  
\- Scorpio: Buys the best food  
\- Sagittarius: Annoys the kids w/facts  
\- Capricorn: Not supportive  
\- Aquarius: *gets a house w/a pool and never uses it*  
\- Pisces: Kinda scared of their kids


	64. Real Deep vs. Fake Deep

\- Seems real deep, but are actually fake deep: Air signs  
\- Seems real deep and are actually real deep: Water signs  
\- Seems fake deep, but are actually real deep: Earth signs  
\- Seems fake deep and are actually fake deep: Fire signs


	65. Which Ass Are You?

  * Smart @$$: Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn, Gemini
  * Bad @$$: Libra, Aquarius, Cancer, Scorpio
  * Both: Leo, Sagittarius, Pisces, Aries


	66. The Signs in College::

\- Aries: Stoner who gets into fights  
\- Taurus: Studies a lot, but still has a good group of friends  
\- Gemini: Has a lot of friends, but does good in their classes  
\- Cancer: Everyone loves them, but they don’t have any close friends  
\- Leo: Queen Bee of their friend group, does about average in their class  
\- Virgo: Studies a lot, enjoys a party once and a while  
\- Libra: Pretty much equal amount of school and friends  
\- Scorpio: Constantly partying and drunk  
\- Sagittarius: Spends a lot of time w/their friends  
\- Capricorn: Is top of the class  
\- Aquarius: Spends too much time in the library  
\- Pisces: Art major/stoner


	67. Questions I Have for the Signs:

\- Aries: “How is it so easy for you to make friends?”  
\- Taurus: “Why do you isolate yourself?”  
\- Gemini: “Will you ever stop searching for a new adventure?”  
\- Cancer: “Why are you so hard on yourself?”  
\- Leo: “How do you remain so positive even in the most unfortune circumstances?”  
\- Virgo: “Why is it that you rarely talk, but when you do, you say the most beautiful things?”  
\- Libra: “Why do you succeed at everything?”  
\- Scorpio: “Why are you so infuriated with power?”  
\- Sagittarius: “How do you stay so honest?”  
\- Capricorn: “How do you remain so patient?”  
\- Aquarius: “Why do you stay so loyal to those who barely deserve it?”  
\- Pisces: “How do you fool others into thinking they know so much about you when they only know a fraction?”


	68. As Social Media:

\- Aries: Snapchat  
\- Taurus: Flickr  
\- Gemini: twitter  
\- Cancer: weheartit  
\- Leo: Facebook  
\- Virgo: Pinterest  
\- Libra: Instagram  
\- Scorpio: tinder  
\- Sagittarius: vine  
\- Capricorn: youtube  
\- Aquarius: Tumblr  
\- Pisces: deviantart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like DeviantArt, but I liked the old version. For some reason, the updated version doesn't work for me.


	69. As Students:

\- Aries: Jock kid  
\- Taurus: Artsy kid  
\- Gemini: Debate club  
\- Cancer: Poet/loner  
\- Leo: Drama club  
\- Virgo: Nerd  
\- Libra: Popular/preppy  
\- Scorpio: Goth  
\- Sagittarius: Gamer  
\- Capricorn: Advanced placement scholar  
\- Aquarius: Bad geek  
\- Pisces: Stoner/druggy


	70. Height Rant

For this chapter, I decided to do something a little different from what I usually post. I hope it's good cause it's something different.

So far, as a Pisces, I've heard that Pisces people are supposed to be short, probably from 4 to 5 ft.. Like, I don't know, but then I read something that Pisces are supposed to able 6 ft, and then there's me, who is like tall, but around 5' 8 or something, I dunno, lol. So now I'm confused. Also, I'm the kind of tall, but all my friends but one is short.


	71. Ok, this one’s precious:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my bull!

\- Falls asleep in the car: Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Pisces  
\- Avoids the potholes so you sleep fine: Sagittarius, Libra, Virgo, Aquarius  
\- Curses the govt. for not using taxes for filling the holes w/ more cement: Scorpio, Gemini, Aries, Capricorn


	72. When I look into your eyes, I see...:

\- Aries: Fire  
\- Taurus: Purpose  
\- Gemini: Ambiguity  
\- Cancer: Moonlight  
\- Leo: Anarchy  
\- Virgo: Diamonds  
\- Libra: Desire  
\- Scorpio: An unseen universe  
\- Sagittarius: Regality  
\- Capricorn: Home  
\- Aquarius: Mystery  
\- Pisces: Glitter


	73. The Signs as Weird Dates:

\- Aries: Go rock climbing  
\- Taurus: Visit a zoo  
\- Gemini: Walk around Ikea  
\- Cancer: Play Mario Kart  
\- Leo: Go bowling  
\- Virgo: Go on a scavenger hunt  
\- Scorpio: Go stargazing  
\- Sagittarius: Watch a show  
\- Capricorn: Bake desserts  
\- Aquarius: Go kayaking  
\- Pisces: Write a song


	74. Sense of Humor:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, but I'm back to suffer~~~

  * Witty/Sarcastic Humor: Aries, Virgo, Scorpio, Capricorn
  * Terrible Jokes/Puns: Taurus, Gemini, Sagittarius, Aquarius
  * Intellectual Humor: Cancer Leo, Libra, Pisces


	75. When Sick:

  * *coughs up blood* I’m fine: PISCES, Virgo, Taurus, Scorpio, Aquarius, Capricorn
  * *sneezes* I’M DYING!!!: Aries, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Libra, Sagittarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mine's pretty accurate tbh. I could be coughing blood and I'll still say I'm fine, lol.


	76. The “” in:

  * “I put the “hot” in psychotic” - Pisces, Aquarius
  * “I put the “fun” in funeral” - Cancer, Scorpio
  * “I put the “laughter” in slaughter” - Aries, Sagittarius
  * “I put the “sass” in assassin” - Libra, Virgo
  * “I put the “oo” in blood” - Gemini, Leo
  * “I put the “ay” in slay” - Capricorn, Taurus


	77. As Things In Your Room:

  * Aries: The flowerpot you tried to look after
  * Taurus: The chair
  * Gemini: The empty cookie jar
  * Cancer: The stuffed animal you had since forever
  * Leo: The bed
  * Virgo: The bookshelf
  * Libra: The unfolded clothes on the chair
  * Scorpio: The box where you keep your sentimental things
  * Sagittarius: The money box that tries to survive
  * Capricorn: The calendar you never look at
  * Aquarius: The schoolbag you shoved in a corner
  * Pisces: The lost thing under your bed


	78. As Metaphors:

  * Aries: Her laugh is a riot
  * Taurus: Her voice is a symphony
  * Gemini: Her thoughts are a hurricane
  * Cancer: Her eyes are diamonds
  * Leo: She’s the light of your life
  * Virgo: Her hands are ballerina’s
  * Libra: She is every cloud’s silver lining
  * Scorpio: There’s a fire in her eyes
  * Sagittarius: Her life is a race
  * Capricorn: She has a heart of stone
  * Aquarius: She is a rose covered in thorns
  * Pisces: Her world is a blank canvas


	79. 1000% Tru Zodiac:

  * Aries: Magical pony w/ the rage of a 1000 suns
  * Taurus: Nice but secretly the devil
  * Gemini: Do you even know how to shut up
  * Cancer: Drama queen
  * Leo: Your ego is bigger than your entire body
  * Virgo: nERD
  * Libra: You flirt w/ everyone. Boys; girls; your food. It makes everyone uncomfortable
  * Scorpio: You hot shiz and you know it but you scare everyone
  * Sagittarius: I can’t tell if your really nice but secretly a bish or a bish but secretly really nice
  * Capricorn: Trash
  * Aquarius: What a weirdo
  * Pisces: I could literally punch you in the face and still not be able to get your full attention


	80. 1 Word:

  * Aries: Created
  * Taurus: Survival
  * Gemini: Pleasurable
  * Cancer: Fragile
  * Leo: Mastery
  * Virgo: Absolute
  * Libra: Peace
  * Scorpio: Dangerous
  * Sagittarius: Experience
  * Capricorn: Power
  * Aquarius: Freedom
  * Pisces: Helpful


	81. What age the signs will find their soulmate:

  * Aries: 21
  * Taurus: 16
  * Gemini: 19
  * Cancer: 15
  * Leo: 25
  * Virgo: Never
  * Libra: 20
  * Scorpio: 12
  * Sagittarius: 28
  * Capricorn: 33
  * Aquarius: 13
  * Pisces: 17


	82. The …:

  * Aries: The Warrior
  * Taurus: The Artist
  * Gemini: The Dreamer
  * Cancer: The Believer
  * Leo: The Protector
  * Virgo: The Genius
  * Libra: The Judge
  * Scorpio: The Outcast
  * Sagittarius: The Hunter
  * Capricorn: The Leader
  * Aquarius: The Explorer
  * Pisces: The Philosopher


	83. 6 Word Stories:

  * Aries: Screaming loud, but nobody can hear
  * Taurus: I have no reason to apologise
  * Gemini: I’m not alone, but I’m lonely
  * Cancer: The first time we held hands
  * Leo: But nobody knows the real me
  * Virgo: Tell me why I feel alone
  * Libra: Pretending to be someone I’m not
  * Scorpio: I care too much about everything
  * Sagittarius: I wish I had no regrets
  * Capricorn: I can’t let my walls crumble
  * Aquarius: Show me my reason for existence
  * Pisces: I feel everything - it’s too much


	84. As Fortune Cookie Sayings:

  * Aries: You have a magnetic personality
  * Taurus: Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real.
  * Gemini: Be careful of hurting the one that you love.
  * Cancer: Approach a problem with a calm mind and you will go far.
  * Leo: You never hesitate to tackle the most difficult problems.
  * Virgo: Find what shines your inner light.
  * Libra: Be careful to balance your work with your hobbies.
  * Scorpio: You have the ability to touch the lives of many people.
  * Sagittarius: It’s time for you to explore new interests.
  * Capricorn: You are able to juggle many tasks.
  * Aquarius: You will take a chance in the near future.
  * Pisces: Your cheerful personality will make you many friends.


	85. Ways They Say “I Love You”:

  * Aries: ‘I made lunch’
  * Taurus: ‘Do you wanna go?’
  * Gemini: ‘Come on, I’ll order pizza’
  * Cancer: ‘Start ranting’
  * Leo: ‘I got one for you too’
  * Virgo: ‘You can call me at 3a.m.’
  * Libra: ‘There’s space w/me’
  * Scorpio: ‘You know I care, right?’
  * Sagittarius: ‘ILY’
  * Capricorn: ‘Do you wanna share?’
  * Aquarius: ‘I wanna cuddle’
  * Pisces: ‘You okay?’


	86. Never…:

\- Play an Aries  
\- Second guess a Taurus  
\- Try to change a Gemini  
\- Give false hope to a Cancer  
\- Challenge a Leo  
\- Cheat a Virgo  
\- Push a Libra  
\- Lie to a Scorpio  
\- Restrict a Saggitarius  
\- Betray a Capricorn  
\- Argue w/an Aquarius  
\- Abandon a Pisces


	87. Hell:

\- Aries: Fearless as hell  
\- Taurus: Reliable as hell  
\- Gemini: Talkative as hell  
\- Cancer: Dependable as hell  
\- Leo: Powerful as hell  
\- Virgo: Smart as hell  
\- Libra: Friendly as hell  
\- Scorpio: Strong as hell  
\- Sagittarius: Real as hell  
\- Capricorn: Loyal as hell  
\- Aquarius: Weird as hell   
\- Pisces: Nice as hell


	88. Embarrassed:

\- Aries: I will… kill you!  
\- Taurus: Whatever bruh  
\- Gemini: Shut up, I’m not even blushing *is super pink*  
\- Cancer: *cries*  
\- Leo: Screw this and screw you  
\- Virgo: *internally screaming*  
\- Libra: I’m so funny guys, hahaha  
\- Scorpio: Don’t touch me  
\- Sagittarius: Oh well!  
\- Capricorn: *gets a lump in their throat*   
\- Aquarius: *stares at a wall for the next 10 mins*   
\- Pisces: *is used to it*


	89. Book Genres/Types:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I update.

  * Aries: Thriller
  * Taurus: Fairy tale
  * Gemini: Historical fiction
  * Cancer: Fantasy
  * Leo: Autobiography
  * Virgo: Romance
  * Libra: Adventure
  * Scorpio: Horror
  * Sagittarius: Short story
  * Capricorn: Mystery
  * Aquarius: Dystopian
  * Pisces: Science fiction


	90. Mythological Creatures:

  * Aries: Werewolf
  * Taurus: Hell hound
  * Gemini: Doppelganger
  * Cancer: Banshee
  * Leo: Fairy
  * Virgo: Angel
  * Libra: Nymph
  * Scorpio: Siren
  * Sagittarius: Ghost
  * Capricorn: Mermaid
  * Aquarius: Vampire
  * Pisces: Shape shifter


	91. What the signs are allergic too:

  * Aries: Slow people, slow music, everything slow
  * Taurus: Noise.
  * Gemini: Mainstream stuff
  * Cancer: Studying
  * Leo: Sleeping
  * Virgo: The colour pink
  * Libra: Outdoors
  * Scorpio: Kindness
  * Sagittarius: Boredom
  * Capricorn: Lazing around and doing nothing
  * Aquarius: Humans in general
  * Pisces: Stupid, cringy-worthy jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokes on you, I make cringy puns all the time. And I still get a laugh somehow, lol.


	92. Best Feature:

  * Aries: Has the best laugh you’ll ever hear
  * Taurus: The best hair ever
  * Gemini: Those eyessss tho
  * Cancer: Their clothes - like how does one dress themselves that well
  * Leo: They smell amazinggggggg
  * Virgo: Have the cute faces
  * Libra: The best bodies, they are sexy af
  * Scorpio: When they frown or look cross, Scorpios can seduce in a second
  * Sagittarius: Their height, either romantically tall or adorably small
  * Capricorn: They have the best smiles, they can make you smile too
  * Aquarius: Their voice, a legit angel when they talk
  * Pisces: All of the above


	93. Emotions:

\- Aries: Intense emotions  
\- Taurus: Enduring emotions  
\- Gemini: Sparkling emotions  
\- Cancer: Deep emotions  
\- Leo: Vibrant emotions  
\- Virgo: Composed emotions  
\- Libra: Volatile emotions  
\- Scorpio: Overwhelming emotions  
\- Sagittarius: Vivid emotions  
\- Capricorn: Guarded emotions  
\- Aquarius: Unpredictable emotions  
\- Pisces: Extreme emotions


	94. Sweet, Sour, or Bitter:/Sugar, Spice, & Everything Nice:

Sugar, Sour, or Bitter?:

  * Sweet: Pisces, Capricorn, Libra, Taurus
  * Sour: Aries, Aquarius, Leo, Sagittarius
  * Bitter: Virgo, Scorpio, Gemini, Cancer

Sugar, Spice, & Everything Nice:

  * Sugar: Cancer, Libra, Pisces
  * Spice: Aires, Gemini, Scorpio, Aquarius
  * Everything Nice: Leo, Virgo, Sagittarius, Capricorn


	95. What You’re Mixed With:

  * Aries: P0rnstar & Superhero
  * Taurus: Peanut Butter & Jelly
  * Gemini: Facts & Sarcasm
  * Cancer: Lover & Fighter
  * Leo: Magic & Sunshine
  * Virgo: Dumb & Dumber
  * Libra: Glitz & Glamour
  * Scorpio: Heaven & Hell
  * Sagittarius: Checkings & Savings
  * Capricorn: Work & Work
  * Aquarius: Sweet Dreams & Nightmares
  * Pisces: Mermaid & Killer Whale


	96. Sleep Squads:

Caffeine:

  * GOES CRAZY: Gemini, Leo, Libra, Aquarius
  * JUST WAKES THEM UP: Cancer, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Pisces
  * DOESN’T EVEN AFFECT THEM: Aries, Taurus, Virgo, Scorpio

Why They Did Not Sleep:

  * Watching movies: Aquarius, Aries, Sagittarius, Scorpio
  * Nightmare: Cancer, Taurus, Pisces, Libra
  * Thinking how to destroy their alarm clock: Gemini, Leo, Virgo, Capricorn7

Waking Up in the Middle of the Night:

  * Wanders in the dark & knock stuff over: Aries, Gemini, Saggitarius, Libra, Aquarius
  * Turns on every light in the house: Cancer, Leo, Virgo
  * Stays in bed all night: Taurus, Scorpio, Capricorn, Pisces

Morning Beauties Vs. Morning Beasts:

  * Stretches to the sound of birds chirping, a smile on their face: Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Aquarius
  * Will probably kill you violently, w/an alarm clock, eyes still closed: Aries, Leo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Pisces


	97. Demons vs Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, it's been so long... ;-:

  * Acts like a demon, but isn’t one: Aries, Leo, Pisces
  * Acts like a demon and is a demon: Scorpio, Capricorn, Aquarius
  * Acts like an angel but isn’t one: Taurus, Gemini, Virgo
  * Acts like an angel and is an angel: Cancer, Libra, Sagittarius


	98. The Signs When Someone Flirts W/Their GF/BF:

  * Aries: Smashes their face into a wall
  * Taurus: Stress eats
  * Gemini: “heY IT’S ONLY OKAY IF I DO IT”
  * Cancer: “oh” :,)
  * Leo: Laughs nervously
  * Virgo: Gets a restraining order
  * Libra: Trust their partner because they think they’re better than everyone else
  * Scorpio: “Do I need to pee on you to mark my territory or something?”
  * Sagittarius: “Excuse me, but I own this fine piece of @ss”
  * Capricorn: Glares at from a distance and plots revenge
  * Aquarius: Pouts
  * Pisces: Doesn’t even notice


	99. The Signs as Alice In Wonderland Characters:

  * Alice: Sagittarius, Virgo, Gemini
  * The Hare: Capricorn, Libra
  * The Mad Hatter: Aquarius, Pisces, Taurus
  * The Cheshire Cat: Cancer, Leo, Scorpio
  * Queen of Hearts: Aries


	100. When Life Gives You Lemons…:

  * Make lemonade: Pisces, Scorpio, Cancer
  * Squeeze them in people’s eyes: Aries, Gemini, Sagittarius, Leo
  * Make orange juice and make everyone wonder how you did it: Taurus, Capricorn, Aquarius, Libra
  * “Listen b!tches, life doesn’t give you lemons. It gives you crap!”: Virgo


	101. What is harder to understand:

  * Math: Pisces, Cancer, Taurus, Capricorn
  * Boys: Libra, Leo, Aries, Scorpio, Virgo
  * My love for cows: Sagittarius, Gemini, Aquarius


	102. What’s Your Problem?:

  * Trust Issues: Sagittarius, Scorpio, Virgo, Capricorn, Gemini, Libra
  * Insecurities: Leo, Pisces, Scorpio, Taurus, Capricorn
  * Anxiety: Sagittarius, Virgo, Gemini, Aries, Aquarius
  * Neediness: Leo, Cancer, Pisces, Scorpio, Aquarius, Capricorn, Libra
  * Irritated All The Time: Cancer, Pisces, Sagittarius, Virgo, Gemini, Aries, Taurus


	103. The Signs of 6 Types of Love:

  * Storgic Love (Friendship Love): Sagittarius, Aquarius
  * Agapic Love (Unconditional, Selfless Love): Libra, Pisces
  * Manic Love (Possessive, Dependent Love): Taurus, Sagittarius
  * Pragmatic Love (Logical, realistic, sensible love): Virgo, Capricorn
  * Ludic Love (Self-oriented, playful love): Aries, Gemini
  * Erotic Love (Romantic, passionate, consuming love): Cancer, Leo


	104. Danganronpa Season They Would Be In:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Danganronpa~

  * Trigger Happy Havoc: Taurus, Scorpio, Aquarius, Gemini
  * Goodbye Despair: Pisces, Cancer, Capricorn, Leo
  * Killing Harmony: Aries, Sagittarius, Libra, Virgo


	105. Crazy vs. Wise:

\- Acts like a crazy person, is actually wise: Aquarius, Aries, Sagittarius, Pisces, Gemini, Taurus  
\- Acts like a wise person, is actually crazy: Leo, Libra, Cancer, Scorpio, Capricorn, Virgo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever seen myself as wise, but crazy, most definitely.


	106. Why the Signs Text You at 3 a.m.:

\- Aries: They forgot to tell you something earlier and they just remember   
\- Taurus: They want to talk about life and the universe   
\- Gemini: They need to talk about something serious  
\- Cancer: They’re lonely  
\- Leo: They need help with something  
\- Virgo: They’re bored  
\- Libra: No one else to text them  
\- Scorpio: They’re h*rny  
\- Sagittarius: They need to confess something  
\- Capricorn: They need reassurance that they aren’t a terrible person  
\- Aquarius: To check up on you  
\- Pisces: Because they love you and want to make sure you’re doing okay


	107. Homework Over the Weekend:

\- Friday right after school: Aries, Virgo, Capricorn  
\- Saturday ugh: Cancer, Sagittarius, Pisces  
\- Sunday at 11:30pm: Taurus, Gemini, Libra  
\- F it nope: Scorpio, Leo, Aquarius


	108. When Really Sad:

\- Aries: Angry and frustrated crying  
\- Taurus: Eats lots of comforts foods  
\- Gemini: Asks questions, “What did I do?”  
\- Cancer: Only cries  
\- Leo: Wants to be alone  
\- Virgo: Tries to deny sadness for as long as possible  
\- Libra: Blames themselves for everything immediately   
\- Scorpio: Looks up on wikihow how not to be sad  
\- Sagittarius: Lies down and doesn’t do anything  
\- Capricorn: Thinks and thinks and thinks  
\- Aquarius: Breaks down when no one expects it  
\- Pisces: Screaming/destructive tendencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mine is accurate when frustrated.


	109. They are water…:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love water.

  * Powerful enough to drown you: Gemini, Leo, Aries, Capricorn
  * Soft enough to cleanse you: Taurus, Libra, Cancer, Pisces
  * Deep enough to save you: Scorpio, Virgo, Aquarius, Sagittarius


	110. How late:

\- I’m like 5 mins., away *is actually 20*: Leo, Libra, Aries  
\- I’ve been waiting outside for you: Virgo, Scorpio, Capricorn, Sagittarius  
\- Was I supposed to be somewhere?: Aquarius, Taurus, Gemini  
\- Sorry, I had to help baby ducks cross the road, I named one Jerry!: Pisces, Cancer


	111. Holidays:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favourite holiday?

\- New Years: Taurus, Leo  
\- Valentine’s Day: Libra, Pisces  
\- April Fools Day: Gemini, Sagittarius  
\- 4th of July: Aries, Aquarius  
\- Halloween: Scorpio, Capricorn  
\- Christmas: Cancer, Virgo


	112. The Signs Levels of Resting B!tch Face:

  * Aries: 80%
  * Taurus: 93%
  * Gemini: 49%
  * Cancer: 85%
  * Leo: 31%
  * Virgo: 69%
  * Libra: 101%
  * Scorpio: 99%
  * Sagittarius: 21%
  * Capricorn: 81%
  * Aquarius: 1000%
  * Pisces: 13%


	113. Sad Things About The Signs:

\- They often fail to see their true beauty and self-worth: Pisces, Aquarius, Scorpio, Leo  
\- They underestimate themselves often & ignore their gut often: Libra, Saggitarius, Capricorn, Cancer  
\- They over push themselves & think they don’t deserve the best: Aries, Gemini, Taurus, Virgo


	114. Some Death Related Ones

For You:  
\- Die w/ you: Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius  
\- Die for you: Virgo, Libra, Pisces  
\- Kill for you: Gemini, Leo, Scorpio, Capricorn, Aquarius

Stabbing:   
\- Would never stab anyone: Pisces, Leo, Libra  
\- Would stab someone in retaliation: Cancer  
\- Yells “I won’t hesitate b!tch!”: Gemini, Taurus, Aqaurius  
\- Would stab w/o warning: Capricorn, Sagittarius  
\- Would stab as a warning: Virgo, Scorpio, Aries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably more I can add later.


	115. Be worried like hell when…:

\- Aries: They start tapping on something  
\- Taurus: They start pacing back and forth and don’t want to be touched  
\- Gemini: You don’t hear sh!t from them  
\- Cancer: They delete you from their contact list  
\- Leo: They attempt to grab an object  
\- Virgo: They walk away and then come back  
\- Libra: You say something to them and they cut you off faster than an auction  
\- Scorpio: They stare at you with their nostrils extended   
\- Sagittarius: They don’t want you around… period  
\- Capricorn: You’re speaking to them on the phone and they hang up on your @ss  
\- Aquarius: They ignore you and act like your nothing more than a fart of air  
\- Pisces: They don’t want to hear nothing but a specific answer to the question they ask you


	116. "Can I Do Your Hair?":

  * Aries: Touch my hair, you die
  * Taurus: Whatever, as long as you don't hurt me.
  * Gemini: No
  * Cancer: No no no no please no
  * Leo: You can try
  * Virgo: MY HAIR IS PERFECT I'M NOT LETTING YOU RUIN IT
  * Libra: Nah, but can I try yours?
  * Scorpio: Uhh sure why not
  * Sagittarius: OMFG PLEASE THAT WOULD BE AMAZING
  * Capricorn: Later
  * Aquarius: Don't touch me
  * Pisces: NO TOUCH MY HAIR

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which one is my Zodiac.


End file.
